rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Felix Nocte
Felix, full name Felix Boreas Nocte-Rovin, is a werewolf, elf, and Mahjarrat mix who hails from Northwestern Kandarin, and is currently roleplayed by Poke. He is a master of water, ice, and mind magic. Born into the Nocte Family, Felix was raised among many brothers, sisters, cousins (and so on, and so on), until finally leaving home for the Wizards' Tower. Over the years, he honed his magical skill, and frequented the Tower less and less often in order to raise his children. Once his children were old enough to take care of themselves, he joined the Void Knights until his services were no longer needed. For a short while, he served as Lord Justice of Kandarin, before resigning after the hostile Vekon takeover. Currently, he is a high-ranking member of the Guardians of Armadyl, acting wherever he is needed, and the Chief Mystic of Asgarnia. On top of this, he is the acting patriarch of the Nocte Family while his mother, Khione, recovers from various mental traumas and raises her new children. Personality Felix is somewhat introverted with people he doesn't know. He won't speak up unless he feels he has something to contribute by talking, and would much rather converse with someone in a one-on-one situation or in a small group of people. In almost any situation, Felix acts passive and lets the scenario play itself out, unless he believes there's something he can do to avoid, or end, a conflict. Felix is fiercely loyal to friends and family, and often forgoes any sense of morals to help them if needed. When someone close to him is troubled, he tries to help however he can, but is pushed away easily, as he's not one to press an issue. He is also not known to fight back when people are aggressive towards him, unless they have a serious intent to hurt him. Felix is known to be playful with animals and children. When with people close to him, he can be a bit of a man-child. Appearance Standing at around six and a half feet tall, Felix has broad shoulders and a muscled build. If he were to stand straight, Felix reaches six feet, eight inches in height. Generally, he slouches a bit, bringing him down to six feet, six inches. His eyes are a glacier-blue color, with dark-red eyebrows above them. At rest, the corners of his lips turn downwards ever so slightly. This contributes to a naturally harsh expression when he isn't smiling, even if he isn't upset. Felix's hair is a deep fiery-red color. Occasionally, he may have a bit of stubble on his face, if he had forgotten to shave. His hair is usually well-kept around the sides and the back, but the very front and the top is typically a bit messy. He has the pointed ears of a half-elf, though he's only a quarter. Lastly, he has large hands and feet (size 18 US) in correlation with his height, and his skin is tanned from his elven heritage and from being outside through a lot of the day. Possessions Weaponry Crystal-Ice Longsword - ''A rapier of Elven Crystal, covered in a sharpened double-edged coating of smooth, translucent ice. The crystal in the center gives the ice, and sword as a whole, a soft blue tint that seems magical in nature. The hilt is enchanted so that only Felix or his wife Anna can hold it. Other people who attempt to pick it up will rapidly start to freeze over, starting from the hand or whatever was used to pick it up. If this is circumvented, the ice will shatter. The sword is mostly for show, attached to his back, though Felix is more than capable of using it. ''Twin Runite Daggers - ''A gift from his close friend Dawn Dell'oro, Felix owns a pair of rune metal daggers that used to belong to Harys Forrester and Dawn herself. He doesn't use them, nor does he carry them on his person. Instead, he keeps them safe and locked away in a family vault. ''Silvthril Stiletto - ''Tinted black and strapped to the back of his right boot, Felix carries around a thin dagger of blessed silvthril should he ever need to weaken an unholy creature. The blessing is kept contained through a set of glyphs that will deactivate on contact with blood, so that the holy aura doesn't hurt Felix himself. Jewelry ''Wedding Ring -'' A band made of a platinum-iridium alloy, this ring has a soft, pure white color with a silvery sheen. It is almost twice as wide (though around only 75% as thick) as Anna's wedding ring, which is a matching ring made of the same metal alloy and set with a brilliant, deep blue sapphire. Felix wears it on his left hand ring finger, as most married people would. ''True Ice Pendant - ''Resting against Felix's chest is a heart-shaped amulet made of ice, with the bottom of the heart splitting into several icicles instead of a neat point at the bottom like a normal heart. A diamond-shaped divine crystal is located in the center, though it is not visible through the ice. The pendant is magical by nature, and acts as a focus for Felix's Ice Magic, as well as an energy dump for his excess arcane energy. Over the years, Felix has stored incredible amounts of energy in the amulet, and his Ice Magic prevents the ice from melting. Clothing, Uniforms, and Costumes ''Casual Outfit -'' In settings that don't call for more formal wear, Felix generally wears a pair of pants that can only be described as RuneScape's equivalent of jeans -- that is, common trousers that anyone of any status might be found wearing. These pants are usually grey, dark blue, or black in color. He wears a set of large, dark boots regardless of his clothing. For a shirt, he will be found wearing a simple, form-fitting tee shirt of any color in the summertime, or a long-sleeved top in the fall and winter seasons, usually of a crimson color. Occasionally, he will wear a thick, light blue coat. In the winter, he is often seen wearing a red or blue cloak. ''Swimwear - ''Ever the water enthusiast, Felix has several pairs of swimming trunks, along with a couple of diving suits. He wears no shirt when swimming. ''Guardian of Armadyl Uniform -'' As a Guardian of Armadyl, Felix possesses a pair of silver-thread trousers and a dawn-colored top that is commonly adorned with symbols of the order when he wears the outfit. ''The Bunny Suit - ''Ask Felix why he has this, and he'll only smile and ask if you'd like to see him try it on. His favorite method of embarrassing and scarring his children (and mother and stepfather), this suit is made from real rabbit furs, with a fluffy tail of cotton adorned on the rear and a pair of large bunny ears on the head. It's very cozy. ''Void Knight Armor -'' As a former Void Knight Justicar, Felix still owns his set of grey Void Knight armor, moderately resistant to all forms of attack due to the material it is made from. Magical ''Chronomancy Glyphs - ''Specially prepared by his son Darius, Felix has several unique law runes with chronomancy glyphs inscribed on the back of them. These allow Felix to use time magic in a tight situation. ''Runes -'' Even as a runeless mage, Felix carries around a pouch of runes should they ever prove to be necessary. ''Holy Water -'' Along with a pocket dimension full of the stuff, Felix carries several shatterproof vials of holy water. ''Elder Energy ''- A gift from his close friend Valencia Dae, Felix has a substantial amount of Mah's divine energy. He keeps it sealed away in the same family vault as his runite daggers. It is enough to rejuvinate a half-Mahjarrat, and is something of a drug for Felix, as it would be for any Mahjarratblood. Other ''Chocolate Cake and Choc-Ice - ''Felix has a pocket dimension dedicated to storing his favorite dessert foods, mostly chocolate cake and the Kharidian treat known as choc-ice. ''Chocolate Stash -'' A stash of various chocolates hidden on the citadel of the Guardians of Armadyl, Felix constantly finds himself hiding these in a new location whenever his friend Joanna finds them. ''Books -'' Lots of books. Spellbooks. Books on magic. Books on history. Translation books. A tempus cessit'd book somewhere. Skills and Abilities Magic ''Runeless - ''Thanks, in part, to his Mahjarrat heritage, Felix utilizes magic without runes, though he still requires them to learn new spells and magic that he doesn't already know. ''Ice (Master) -'' The Ancient element of Ice is easily Felix's strongest magic, though it's strongly tied with his emotional state. Typically, he tries not to use it, due to the negativity surrounding the Ancient Magicks. His Ice magic also occasionally manifests unconsciously when he's tickled or sick. He is capable of creating ice that will not melt if he does not will it, unless someone with greater power intervenes. He can also ''Water (Master) - ''When in public, Felix will usually use water magic in a fight, along with his day to day activities, such as swimming. Water is the magic he's most comfortable with using, and he's very adept with the element. His proficiency is such that, with enough concentration, he can manipulate fluids in another living body. ''Fire (Intermediate) - ''Fire magic is a magic that Felix struggles with in terms of finesse and control, but it's arguably as strong as his water magic in terms of raw power. The flames that Felix creates are blue, due to the amount of power he naturally fuels this magic with. ''Blood (Experienced) - ''While it's not an art he uses often, Felix is capable of using blood magic to counter magic attacks on his own blood, and to clot wounds. He isn't well-versed in its offensive uses. ''Telepathy (Master) - ''Felix possesses an innate talent for mind magic. He's capable of passively reading surface-level thoughts, as well as influencing actions, illusions, and communication, among other things. Telepathy is an ability that he uses often, and he has learned/refined both Lunar and mainland techniques as an apprentice to Morgan Elysian. ''Telekinesis (Master)- ''Felix's skill with telekinesis is highly proficient, and he can call upon the ability with relative ease. ''Teleportation (Advanced) - ''Due to his Mahjarrat heritage once again, Felix is capable of teleporting to any location, assuming that he's been there before and knows the area well. Otherwise, he requires runes and a spell to base the teleport off of. Additionally, he does not travel through the Abyss or another alternate plane when he teleports without runes; instead, he utilizes the "blinking" method. ''Electromancy (Intermediate) -'' Felix is able to generate electricity to create powerful lightning bolts, though it's a draining thing for him to do. Ironically, thunderstorms have a tendency to spook Felix. ''Glyphic (Basic) ''- Since Felix's wife and a couple of his kids utilize glyphs as a part of their magical arsenal, Felix has picked up some basic glyphic knowledge. He is capable of activating a pre-made glyph, assuming that he knows the type of energy it needs as a catalyst. Otherwise, Felix isn't familiar with most glyphic characters, nor can he detect what they're meant to do -- unless they're law magic, such as chronomancy, or warding glyphs. ''Other - ''Felix is capable of some air magic, and struggles with earth. He cannot heal with healing spells -- in fact, he often gets inverse results when he tries to, and causes more injury than the original wound. Similarly, he cannot enchant, unless the enchantment is in water or ice. He has never bothered learning how to ward, nor has he looked into light magic or the other Ancient elements of smoke, shadow, and miasma. Sports ''Sailing - ''Having been born in the port city of his family, Felix had access to many ships and boats, through which he learned how to sail proficiently. ''Swimming - ''Influenced by his love of water magic, along with his birthplace in a port city, Felix picked up swimming at a young age, and swims at least daily. As such, he's able to hold his breath for long periods of time, along with having greater endurance. ''Swordfighting -'' Felix has minor talent with a blade, though he generally doesn't have cause to use one. When needed, however, he's more than capable of picking up a sword and using it. ''Horseback Riding - ''Until recently, Felix hadn't ridden a horse for several years, though he learned how to at a young age. ''Hunting - After spending some time with his stepfather, Felix picked up the basics of tracking and hunting with a bow. Language Accent - ''Since he was born and raised in Kandarin, along with visiting Ardougne frequently as he grew up, Felix has an accent that resembles a light French one. ''Common - ''This is Felix's primary language, and as such he can speak it fluently. He can also write and read in Common. ''Kandar - ''Felix has fluency with the Kandar dialect, being born in the Kandarin region. ''Elvish -'' Taught to speak it in his youth, Felix is capable of holding conversations and some basic reading and writing in Elvish. ''Infernal - ''Felix started learning Infernal in his late teens, though he never committed himself to the study of it. He's capable of holding a conversation, and of reading and writing in Infernal. Since his first two children grew up with Infernal as their first language, he has picked up the language quickly for the purpose of communication. Racial Traits Mahjarrat Felix's Mahjarrat side is the most prominent part of his genetics, with more traits inherited from this bloodline than his elven and werewolf blood. As a result of being quarter Mahjarrat, Felix is a highly skilled mage, capable of runeless magic. His Mahjarrat blood has also given him an unnatural shade of blue for eye color, and very faint facial markings, which are concealed with illusory magic. Also, his is general size, and partly strength, is above average due to his Mahjarrat heritage, and he has an immense amount of magical power at his disposal -- he often has an excess of energy, in fact. Lastly, when his body is taking serious damage, whether it be from starvation, lack of oxygen, poison, or lethal wounds, his mammalian body systems shut down, and his Mahjarrat body chemistry takes over, draining his magical power to keep him alive. This allows him to breathe in smoky environments, rapidly recover from blood loss, ignore the need for food, etc. A state like this can start to take a toll on Felix if he remains in it for too long, effectively aging his body and causing him to "decay". Fun fact: This actually prevents him from getting drunk, no matter how hard he tries. Werewolf Felix is half werewolf, and as such has black scleras, changed to white with illusions, and increased physical strength. He is, however, incapable of transforming like some half werewolves. He is still weakened by silver. Because of his werewolf blood, Felix has a slight "pack" mentality, being fiercely protective of friends and family, and can also lose himself in the heat of a fight, though this doesn't happen often. In general, traits that would normally be prominent in a half werewolf aren't present in Felix, due to an exorcism performed on him as a child. Also, he can eat raw meat! Elf Due to his elven bloodline, Felix has pointed ears and his skin is tan. He also has an advanced vocal ability, as most elves do, that allows him to speak the Elven tongue and do some more advanced crystal-singing compared to a human. Also, he has a keen eye for traps and seeing through camouflage. This bloodline by no means makes him more agile or graceful -- his size doesn't give him any breathing room in that aspect. Family, Friends, Etc. Family Khione Nocte -- Felix's mother Soapy Rovin -- Felix's father (Deceased) Throngvir Halvorson -- Felix's stepfather Anna Nocte, né Renderra -- Felix's wife Cassandra Nocte -- Felix's daughter Beauregard Nocte -- Felix's (adopted) son Nikoli Nocte -- Felix's son Darius Nocte -- Felix's son Evelynne Nocte -- Felix's daughter Grayson Nocte -- Felix's son Rex One through Seven -- Felix's uncles (Plus an aunt!) Willow -- Immortal family doggy The Rovin Family The Nocte Family Friends Valencia Dae Merrik Le'Gaunt Joanna Lavelle Dawn Dell'oro Morgan Elysian Astrid Grace Diaval McCorrigan Augustus/Hedrak Dae Eleanor Dae Arthfael Olivriar Elrina Lansing Enemies None at the moment. ''Felix is generally distrustful of Vyres and Mahjarrat. Y'know, like everyone should be. Trivia * Felix is exceedingly ticklish. * Cats seem to love Felix. Evil Bob has abducted him on multiple occasions. * Felix has had his nose broken upwards of five times, all at the Wizards' Tower. Category:Male Category:Crossbreeds Category:Mage Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Modern Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Mahjarrat Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Kandarin Category:Werewolves Category:Pacifist Category:Battlemage Category:Noble Category:Lunar Mages Category:Serenist Category:Guthixian Category:Armadylean Category:Void Knight